Infinito enquanto dure
by Nehe Chan
Summary: Minha primeira fic. Que sentimentos se pode descobrir quando se encontra alguém que há muito não se via. [Yaoi, lemon. Oneshot. Shiryu e Seiya.]


**Infinito Enquanto Dure**

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round. _

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears. _

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by. _

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes. _

---

Mais um dia, ou melhor, outra tarde chata. Aquela chuva já durava mais de uma semana e isso o impedia de sair e encontrar seus amigos para fazer qualquer coisa, desde um simples passeio até seu passatempo predileto: Jogar bola. Se bem que, já estava acostumado com a falta de jogos, pois toda vez que cismava em combinar algo acabava por chover, mas nunca dessa maneira. A chuva já se encontrava no seu 10º dia e não dava indícios de que iria cessar, não tão rapidamente.

Seiya já não agüentava mais ficar ali, enfurnado naquele apartamento minúsculo com aquela televisão irritante ligada o dia todo, sempre nos mesmos programas. Não tinha nada para fazer, ninguém para conversar e o pior, estava ficando sem comida na pequena geladeira! Estava num tédio tão grande que era capaz de começar a quebrar sua casa só para ter alguma coisa para fazer. Mas é claro que ele resolveu pensar um pouco mais e ter uma genial idéia. Por que não ir até a mansão Kido? Pelo menos os outros estariam lá e, até aturar Saori se jogando para cima dele era melhor que aquilo. Se ouvisse mais um show de calouros na televisão era capaz de fazer alguma idiotice e vindo de Seiya não seria uma idiotice qualquer.

Graças a esse lampejo brilhante em sua cabecinha, o moreno correu para o pequeno quarto, pegando sua mochila jeans surrada e a jogou na cama enquanto procurava seu pijama de listras e mais uma calça jeans, uma bermuda, outras duas regatas vermelha, meias e cuecas. Vestiu-se rapidamente com uma outra roupa, a de sempre, e pegou um guarda-chuva preto que tinha perto da porta.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e já estava do lado de fora do apartamento. Zeus, o que era aquele dilúvio? A chuva era tão intensa que o guarda-chuva não adiantava de nada, até porque a chuva vinha de frente, o molhando totalmente. Não que isso importasse, mas iria precisar de um bom banho quente e comida, uma boa sopa seria legal. Talvez Shun ou Shiryu pudessem fazer algo para ele comer. _"Shiryu". _Também pensara que realmente seria bom se Saori não estivesse lá, tinha a esperança que ela tivesse resolvido ir para o Santuário fugir da chuva e incomodar os cavaleiros de ouro. Ela podia ser uma deusa, mas, antes disso, era uma garota muito, mas muito chata. Porém, nem mesmo ela impediria Seiya de se divertir, fosse conversando com Hyoga e Shun ou criando alguma confusão com Ikki, se ele estivesse lá e, claro, ver o seu melhor amigo: Shiryu. Era difícil explicar seus sentimentos pelo chinês. Sempre fora gentil com ele, preocupado, daqueles que fazem de tudo por um amigo. Shiryu era carinhoso, paciente, explicava sempre tudo que Seiya não entendia, e olha que eram muitas coisas, já que o moreno não privava pela inteligência, mas era esforçado e Shiryu sabia disso.

O engraçado é que, por esses dias que ficara sozinho em casa, começara a ter alguns sonhos, sonhos esses que eram um tanto quanto impróprios e, por mais que ele não "quisesse" aquilo, sempre acaba acordando no meio da noite para um longo banho gelado. Aqueles sonhos, os sentimentos de Seiya, estavam além de uma simples amizade. Mas talvez fosse apenas saudades... Talvez não.

Demorou cerca de 20 minutos até que alcançasse os portões da mansão Kido e, graças a Zeus, ela não estava lá, pelo menos não sentira seu cosmo por ali. Azar dos cavaleiros de ouro e sorte dele. E, para sua surpresa, pode sentir o cosmo de Ikki que estava um pouco mais aparente, provavelmente discutindo algo com Hyoga já que os dois não se davam tão bem assim. Mas Shun devia estar bem feliz com seu irmão em casa. O moreno passou pelo portão principal e caminhou pelo jardim bem cuidado, mas cheio de poças, até a porta da mansão. Fechou seu guarda-chuva, encostando-o ao lado da porta, tocou a campainha e foi recebido por ninguém menos que ele:

_-Seiya, sabia que era você. Há quanto tempo!_

Seiya não sabia o que falar, seu cérebro demorou a responder, porque ele se pegou olhando para Shiryu, ali parado na porta. Não o via há um tempo, a não ser nos sonhos, claro, e não lembrava, ou não queria lembrar, de como ele era maravilhoso. Seus olhos azuis tão profundos, seus cabelos negros caiam como uma cortina de seda por suas costas, sua aparência sempre calma... _"Ele é tão lindo"_.

_-Seiya, você está bem? Não vai entrar?_ – Perguntou o chinês o olhando sem entender o porquê daquele olhar de paisagem e também o porquê dele não respondê-lo há quase um minuto.

_-Shi, você está aqui, que bom!!! – _Dissecom um sorriso em seus lábios, depois de cair em si e balançar a cabeça para tirar todos os pensamentos que passaram por sua cabeça e entrar na casa que estava quentinha. Bendito seja o aquecimento central.

_-Aconteceu algo? – _Perguntou com sua voz sempre calma, mas um pouco preocupado ou vê-lo ali todo molhado.

_-Nada não._ – Disse com seu sorriso moleque, contagiante. _-É que lá em casa tava muito chato, então resolvi passar uns dias aqui._ – Coçou os cabelos, mostrando a língua, daquele jeito arteiro que tinha.

_-Ah, pensei que fosse algo grave. _– Respondeu com um sorriso tão encantador que fez Seiya se arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo. Fora tomado por uma vontade insana de pular em cima dele e beijá-lo, para saber se tinha o mesmo gosto que em seus sonhos. _"Pare com isso Seiya, não sofra por algo que nunca poderá ter, você sabe que ele gosta da Shunrei... Ou não? Se ele gostasse dela estaria lá com ela... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH isso está me deixando louco!!!"._

_-Seiya!! – _Disse Shun, sempre alegre como uma criança inocente, indo ao seu encontro e o abraçando, pelo menos pode tirá-lo de seus pensamentos.

_-Oi Shun._

_-Olá Pégaso – _Disse Hyoga num tom mais seco, fazendo com que Shun deixasse Seiya e fosse para seu lado. Havia percebido pela sua cara e sua voz que ele estava com ciúmes.

_-Oi Hyoga. Ikki também está aqui, né?_

_-Sim, mas ele está treinando. Você veio aqui só para falar com meu irmão?_

_-Na verdade eu vim passar uns dias aqui, pelo menos até essa chuva passar._

_-É bom mesmo! Deixa a casa mais cheia. – _Shun conseguia ser meigo sempre, era incrível isso.

_-Bem, há algum quarto vago onde eu possa dormir?_

_-Tem o da Saori, mas eu acho melhor você nem tentar entrar, ela não gosta que bisbilhotem suas coisas._

_-E como você sabe disso, Hyoga?_

_-Eu acho, afinal ela é muito estressada._

_-Uhum. Parece que com Seiya longe ela logo fica nervosa – _Shun sorriu

_-Se você quiser pode dormir no meu quarto. Não tem problema nenhum._

_-Valeu Shi!!! – "Dormir no mesmo quarto que ele? Por que não me mata logo de uma vez! Mas, por outro lado, seria tão bom poder vê-lo dormir ou sentí-lo do meu lado... ai, ai, ai"._

Shiryu subiu as escadas e Seiya foi atrás. Péssimo lugar para ir, pois ele apenas reparava no outro. "_Como ele é lindo"._ Sua camisa e calça cinza clara desciam por seu corpo elegante de um modo tão sedutor. E aquela bundinha? Firme, torneada como todo o resto de seu corpo. Suspirou embriagado com aquela beleza que agora reparava mais do que nunca, finalmente chegando ao quarto.

---

_-Ele poderia ter ficado no meu quarto, já que quase não o uso mais mesmo_. – Disse o garoto de cabelos claros, abraçado ao pescoço de Hyoga.

_-Deixe esses dois sozinhos, eles têm muito a resolver ainda. E não se esqueça que seu irmão está aqui e que não gostaria de ver outro homem no seu quarto._

_-Mas e você?_

_-Seu irmão não sabe da gente, não por enquanto. – _Sorriu levemente, acariciando seu rosto e lhe beijou, como só ele sabia fazer e que deixava o menor mais apaixonado ainda.

---

_Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild. _

_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms. _

_Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry. _

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes. _

---

Shiryu abriu a porta. Seu quarto era bem grande. Possuía um armário na parede da porta, uma cama de casal junto a um criado-mudo que tinha um relógio, um abajur e um telefone, uma janela, daquelas que se abriam para a varanda e uma escrivaninha com um som, alguns CDs e livros. Seiya entrou primeiro, seguido de Shiryu que fechou a porta.

_-Seu quarto é tão arrumadinho!_

_-Vamos ver por quanto tempo. – _Disse-lhe sorrindo levemente. _–Fique a vontade para deixar suas coisas. Vou pegar o colchão para você. – _Ele possuía um embaixo da cama, para que? Talvez para quando Shunrei tivesse de ir lá, ele dormiria no chão.

_-E por que não posso dormir aqui? – _Perguntou se jogando na cama de Shiryu_. –Ela é tão macia! – _Falou naquela voz de manha, se esticando todo por ali, desarrumando a coberta impecável.

_-Porque quem dorme aí sou eu._

_-E? Já dormimos várias vezes juntos. – _Precisava arriscar, pelo menos saberia se ele iria querer ou não.

_-Quando éramos crianças, Seiya. – _Disse daquele jeito dele, tentando explicar, talvez antes das coisas saírem ao seu controle.

_-Mas é uma cama de casal certo? Eu acredito que foi feita para se dormir acompanhado. – _Que fosse tudo as favas! Ele precisava saber, precisava sentir se era igual aos seus sonhos. Talvez fosse a única chance que teria, não iria desperdiçar. Nunca tivera medo da morte, porque teria medo de alguma reação de Shiryu?

_-Seiya... Não me provoque... – _Falou calmamente, apesar do tom malicioso em sua voz, o que, com certeza deixou o outro mais louco ainda. Será que ele era daquele jeito? Do jeito que sua voz soava, do jeito calmo que aparentava? Droga, como queria descobrir.

_-Ahhhh, Shiryu... Vamos vai? Não diga que tem medo de fazer algo? – _Aquela carinha marota de Seiya, envolto em toda sua coberta branca, macia, era tentadora demais, até para ele.

_-Não quero fazer nenhuma besteira, Seiya. É melhor parar. – _Ele o encarava, olhava aquele corpo bonito, pequeno, que contrastava com a coberta, ali todo esticado na cama, era difícil de se controlar.

_-Por que besteira? Se eu vim até aqui esperando tanto por isso? – "Tá certo, Seiya! Fala logo o que quer, não enrole. Você sonhou a semana inteira com isso, está na hora de fazer o certo!". _Sentou-se na cama e se levantou, seguindo até o chinês, ali parado à sua frente e lhe sorriu, tocando sua franja, mirando seus lindos olhos azuis, depois seus lábios. Tão lindo. Tão irresistível._ –Me beija, por favor! _

_-Tudo bem... Seiya. _

Shiryu falou suavemente em seu ouvido, o que causou um arrepio gostoso no outro. Ele inverteu as posições, deixando Seiya entre a parede gelada e seu corpo quente. Este o mantinha preso a si, uma de suas pernas estava entre as do menor e uma de suas mãos segurava sua cintura firmemente. Tocou seu rosto com os dedos finos e longos, passando por sua pele morena, macia, suave, os lábios quase roçando em sua boca, mas não beijou, desceu até seu pescoço, que Seiya logo virara, dando mais espaço, para que ele pudesse tocá-lo, passando os lábios úmidos, sentindo seu gosto, dando um, dois, vários beijos na pele arrepiada, para depois subir o lambendo até sua orelha mordendo o lóbulo, entrando com a língua ali, o que fez o menor gemer mais alto.

Antes que ele pudesse fechar sua boca, esta foi invadida pela língua do chinês, num beijo calmo, lento. Ele parecia procurar algo dentro de sua boca, suas línguas se encontravam, se enroscavam, como uma só. Aos poucos foi parando o beijo, se afastando para olhar o menor a sua frente que ainda tinha os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos tentando se recuperar do que fora o melhor beijo de toda sua vida.

_-Era assim que queria?_ – Perguntou num tom mais safado, sexy, ainda perto dele, sem mover um milímetro que fosse.

_-Uhum..._ – Estava bobo, não conseguiu dizer outra palavra, qualquer outra coisa. Estava extasiado só com aquele beijo e aquela voz.

_-Isso é só o começo..._

Seiya o olhou com os olhos castanhos brilhando de prazer e sorriu. Shiryu voltou a beijá-lo, sendo logo correspondido e, no meio do beijo, o puxou até a cama e o fez sentar, sentando-se do seu lado, ainda sem cessar o beijo, tirou sua camisa vermelha, só se afastando para arremessá-la longe. O mesmo foi feito com a camisa chinesa de Shiryu, que, mesmo atrapalhadamente por causa de todos aqueles botões, era atirada ao chão. Deitou o menor na cama, para continuar os beijos e despi-lo da parte de baixo. Os tênis, Seiya já havia arrancado e agora o outro arranca sua calça, junto com cueca e tudo mais. Não demorou muito para que eles ficassem sem uma única peça cobrindo seus corpos. A essa altura Shiryu já cobria o corpo do menor com o seu, mas não pode deixar de se afastar para olhá-lo, de cima a baixo.

_-Sabe Seiya, você é muito bonito. – _Desceu os dedos numa linha, passando por seu peito até seu umbigo, enquanto o olhava, depois beijou seu pescoço, devagar, sugando um pouco da pele, até deixá-la rosada.

_-Aaahhh... Shi! – _Não conseguiu dizer muito mais do que isso. Estava corado, com aqueles olhos perfeito sobre si.

Aos poucos o chinês descia os beijos pelo corpo menor, seu pescoço, peito, dorso, umbigo... Ele beijava cada pedaço de pele, tranquilamente, pacientemente, sentindo o gosto da pele suada e molhada por causa da chuva. Era única, saborosa, salgada. E o menor se contorcia de prazer, gemendo, segurava na cabeceira da cama a puxando, com força, como se a mesma fosse arrebentar a qualquer momento. Estava corado, vulnerável, diferente das outras vezes, parecia que iria perder algo, e de fato estava prestes a perder. Estava irresistível indefeso daquela maneira, os fios curtos grudado em seu rosto, os lábios abertos, ele estava todo aberto para Shiryu, se entregando como podia.

O maior descia por seu corpo o cobrindo novamente com beijos molhados, afastava suas pernas, ficando entre elas enquanto suas mãos apertavam a pele morena, sentindo os músculos, os poucos pelos arrepiados do corpo jovem, mas já bastante formado.

_-Hmmm... O que vai fazer?_ – Perguntou Seiya o olhando, sentindo os lábios perto de sua cintura, as mãos que passavam por suas coxas e subiam quase se encostando a suas nádegas.

_-Não fale como se não soubesse._ – Beijava devagar a barriguinha durinha, perfeita dele, descendo os beijos até alcançar os primeiros pelinhos mais grossos, passando os lábios até chegar a sua virilha.

_-Mas... Eu... ahnnnnnnnn!!!_ – Gemeu mais alto sem terminar de falar. Realmente ele não sabia, mas aquilo era como seu sonho, na verdade era melhor, era real, realmente o sentia em cima de si.

Shiryu beijou-lhe devagar, lambendo toda a extensão de seu pênis até a pontinha macia e deu um beijo ali. Encarou Seiya e o viu com os olhos fechados, ofegante, o corpo arqueado. Ficava uma graça daquele jeito, tão lindo que sua vontade era de ficar apenas o olhando, não fosse pelo fato de ver seu corpo mexer de forma insinuante. O menor mexia seu quadril para cima a para baixo, pedindo calado por mais. Desceu seus lábios até senti-lo por inteiro em sua boca, não foi muito difícil e, certamente, era uma delicia. Mexia sua cabeça e sua língua em perfeita sincronia, de acordo com os movimentos de Seiya, que parecia querer mais e mais. Ele olhou para baixo, para ver os cabelos negros que cobriam suas pernas e o movimento de sobe e desce da cabeça do chinês. Sorriu levando sua mão para acariciá-lo, sentir a maciez de seu cabelo e poder sentir também sua boca.

O chinês levantou sua cabeça, seus olhos mirando o rosto do japonês enquanto ele lhe lambia a glande vagarosamente, dolorosamente prazerosa. Uma dor tão gostosa que bastou para que o menor chegasse ao seu clímax e despejasse todo líquido quente na boca e parte do rosto do mais velho. Shiryu se afastou devagar o olhando, Seiya estava ofegante, seu peito subia e descia com rapidez e sua boca aberta demonstrava o esforço que fazia para controlar sua respiração. Aos poucos abriu os olhos e viu uma das cenas mais lindas de sua vida, linda e sexy: Shiryu o encarava, com os dedos sobre os lábios, limpando sua boca e seu queixo do gozo de Seiya e depois lambendo seus dedos. Isso sem tirar os olhos do outro.

_-Agora é minha vez. – _Sussurrou o maior ao ouvido do sagitariano enquanto passava a língua devagar pela região e se ajeitava, devagar, em cima do outro.

As pernas de Seiya foram abertas cuidadosamente enquanto ele se encaixava melhor entre elas, isso tudo, claro, movido a beijos e carinhos, mas mesmo assim o moreno tentou fecha-las. O encarou, percebendo essa tensão toda e acariciou seu rosto, com toda a calma que lhe era peculiar.

_-Relaxe, Seiya! Ou poderá se incomodar..._

_-Não Shi! Assim eu não quero!!!_ – O olhou com certo temor, apesar de ser algo que queria muito, estava com medo. E se não agradasse ao outro? E se Shiryu depois disso falasse que não era o que desejava e o abandonasse ali?

_-Eu disse para você não me provocar... Agora... Não tem mais volta! – _Shiryu sorriu, mas de modo calmo... E voltou a beijar o outro, se ajeitando por cima dele, podia sentir o medo de Seiya e sabia que era algo que ele sentia, não podia ser medo da dor, pois sofreram bem mais. Devia ser medo do que aquilo significava, pois não haveria mais volta. _–Quando o trouxe para esse quarto já não havia mais volta, Seiya. Não tenha medo, não há motivo._

_-Shi... Ahnnn – _Ele o encarou com um lindo sorriso, mas logo gemeu ao sentir um dedo brincando dentro de si. Aquilo o tirou de qualquer pensamento que poderia ainda ter.

Ainda se beijavam, sem pudor algum, com uma vontade enorme e, aos poucos, o outro tirava os dedos de dentro do menor e ainda o beijando o levantava, vagarosamente até sentarem-se na cama. O colocou em seu colo e mirou seu rosto, o beijando todo, enquanto o posicionava em cima de si. Fazia tudo de modo que Seiya não percebesse e perdesse aquele nervoso que sentia, o tal medo que não precisava ter.

Roçava devagar a cabeça de seu membro na entrada do menor, que rebolava tentando ajudá-lo. Ele era apertado e o chinês demorou em quebrar aquela barreira que os impediam de se tornarem um só. Era cuidadoso e gentil, tentando confortá-lo em seus braços fortes, protetores, enquanto o outro chorava com a dor inicial.

Aos poucos a dor foi passando e dando espaço a um prazer enorme que consumia os dois. Não era apenas o sexo, os pontos certos que eram tocados, sentir como Seiya era apertado e sentir como Shiryu era grande. Era a cumplicidade que se criara, os corpos unidos, sentir que eram como um e a sensação que isso duraria para sempre.

Em alguns minutos seus corpos moviam-se em um ritmo único, acelerado, como suas respirações, seus beijos, seus movimentos. Seiya cavalgava em seu colo e o chinês o apertava contra si, marcando seus ombros e pescoço e o masturbando até que os dois não agüentassem mais e o orgasmo tomasse conta de seus corpos.

-_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnn... – _Gemeram ao mesmo tempo quando atingiram o ápice do prazer. Ainda se mantiveram abraçados, mas logo Shiryu tirava o outro de seu colo e o colocava deitado e o abraçava, deitando ao seu lado e depositando pequenos beijos em seu rosto suado e visivelmente cansado.

---

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever. _

_And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong. _

_Together we can take it to the end of the line. _

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. _

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. _

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. _

_I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight, _

_Forever's gonna start tonight._

---

_-E agora, Shi? Posso dormir aqui... Com você? – _Falou manhoso, bocejando e sorrindo para o maior. Estava todo agarrado ao maior.

_-Você pode dormir onde e como quiser. – _Depositou um pequeno beijo em sua testa e ficou quieto. Alias, ficaram quietos por vários minutos, já que o sono era iminente.

_-Shi..._

_-Hm? – _O encarou abrindo os olhos azuis.

_-Te amo, sabia? – _Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso encantador. _– Só pode ser amor o que eu sinto, pois sempre quis ficar ao seu lado e... Ainda mais agora... Não quero mais sair daqui... Do seu lado..._

_-Eu também, Seiya... Eu também! – _Respondeu lhe acariciando gentilmente.

Naquele momento perceberam que, sempre se amaram, não importa se era apenas um amor fraterno ou um amor carnal. Era algo que os unia e que jamais poderiam viver sem, seja sem seu amor, seu corpo, sem um ao outro. Estavam destinados a passar o resto de suas vidas juntos. Pois seu amor seria eterno. _"Não eterno, posto que é chama, mas infinito enquanto dure"._


End file.
